falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanton
Stanton is a ghost town that serves as a campsite for travelers going to and from Big Spring, Fort Holly, and the Midessa Compact. Multiple attempts to settle or develop the area have failed, giving it a gloomy reputation. History Pre-War Stanton, once known as Grelton, was a tiny community that became the site of a Texas and Pacific Railway section house and water tank in 1881. Later that same year it became home to a small colony of German Catholics. Another small wave of colonists arrived in 1883, and by 1885 they had built the first Catholic church in west Texas and successfully changed the name of the town to Marienfeld. In the following year, they built a monastery for the Carmelite order, which also happened to house the first school in west Texas. The mission expanded in 1894 when the Sisters of Mercy established a convent and set about their work, building schools and hospitals in small communities around west Texas (including Big Spring) and even New Mexico. Late in the 1880s and into the early 1890s, the town suffered from droughts and blizzards which drove away many of the inhabitants to Big Spring. Immigrants throughout that time were primarily Protestant and the Catholics soon became a minority. The new populace renamed the town Stanton in 1890, after a Supreme Court Justice. The town remained a small community of ranchers and cotton farmers all throughout the 20th century and up through the Great War. The War Stanton was not bombed in the course of the war, but as the larger communities to either side of it were; the town was effectively isolated by radiation and the already harsh west Texas environment. Its residents had no means of surviving there in the long term, so many fled to the north or south. The few who stayed behind died of malnutrition or radiation poisoning when the winds stirred up the fallout from the east or west. Post-War The most recent attempt to develop the ghost town came in 2280; when a large, extended family called the Petersons occupied the monastery. Their goal was to turn it into a trading post, perhaps even in conjunction with the Salt Clan as had been done by another enterprising family in Lamesa Wall. The effort proved vain when the family came under a sudden attack by the WASPs of Sweetsteppes. The Amazonian warriors slew the men and women and kidnapped the children, to bolster their own tribe as well as to sell in Big Spring. Though there are at present no permanent residents, the monastery and its grounds are maintained by a trickling stream of travelers and merchants who stop there on the between the towns of Midessa and Big Spring. It is also the common first stop on a trek from either of those towns to Fort Holly, though it does not have the amenities of Lamesa Wall or Tahoka Rose, the other two stops on the road north. Category:Places Category:Sites Category:Texas